SACRIFICE
by Hwang JJ
Summary: Kami adlh tmn sjk kecil,kami selalu bersama,berjuang bersama,hingga akhir ia menjadi Jendral & aku bawahannya,aku tdk merasa iri akn keberhasilanya,ttpi aku bersyukur bisa tetap bersama jendral,aku akan melindungi jendral meski hrs mengorbankan nyawaku.


Halo, Hwang JJ newbie di FF sini, Hmm, ini cerita pertama yang di post disini, biasanya saya sih nulis cerita seperti skenario, yang seperti ini baru pertama, jadi sory banget kalau secara pengetikan seperti membuat mata sakit atau malah membuat bingung ya ^^"

Yah, enjoy reading aja sebagaimana anda menangkap isi cerita in. ^^

Inspirasi dari mimpi temen yang mimpiin saya (meninggal dalam perang O.O) jadi saya tertarik mencurahkan(?) itu menjadi cerita dibawah ini ^^

Hai, Dozo! XDD

**Ini semua tidak menyangkut sejarah atau apapun, karangan dari author sendiri *plakk! XD**

* * *

><p>SACRIFICE<p>

_Will You Forgive me If I do this?_

_Maaf, Maaf aku mengkhianati kepercayaanmu, hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan, aku menginginkan keselamatan jendral dan yang lainnya lebih dari siapapun. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun, hanya ini…_

_Aku mendoakan keselamatanmu jendral, aku tidak akan melupakan saat – saat kita bersama sejak kecil. Merawat bunga liar, menanam padi bersama, berlatih bersama, dan berperang sampai selama ini._

_Aku tahu karena ini anda akan sangat membenci aku, tapi aku tidak dapat membiarkan banyak korban berjatuhan lebih dari ini._

_Lebih baik mengorbankan "Satu" untuk menyelamatkan "banyak" nyawa._

_Disaat terakhir yang ku ingat adalah…_

_"ZHAO YINGG!"_

_Panggilan Jendral…yang sangat aku rindukan….._

_Maafkan aku….Jendral…_

* * *

><p>Aku bersama jendral besar kalah dalam pertarungan dengan Negara Wei, kami terpukul hingga ke sungai Ying Tze, banyak prajurit kami yang tewas didalam peperangan itu, padahal kami sudah berlatiih keras mati – matian dan merencanakan ini dengan matang. Kenapa kami malah kalah dan bahkan harus mundur..<p>

Di Sungai Ying Tze, prajurit kami beristirahat. Aku terduduk diam, Jendral menghampiri ku dia menanyakan keadaanku, maka aku katakan aku baik – baik saja, beliau sangat memperhatikan aku, karena kami sahabat baik, tentu kami tidak ingin satu diantara kami terluka, tetapi didalam hatiku yang paling terdalam aku lebih tidak menginginkan jendral terluka bahkan walau aku mengorbankan diri sekalipun.

Jendral mengatakan kalau kita terus berdiam maka kelompok pengejar Negara Wei akan segera menyusul kita, Jendral panik, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, aku memberikan penjelasan dan aku akan berkeliling untuk melihat keadaan, Jendral bersikeras ingin ikut bersamaku, tetapi karena aku melihat dia yang kelelahan, maka aku memintanya untuk tinggal dan beristirahat. Setelah beberapa lama aku mencoba memintanya untuk tinggal akhirnya dia bersedia tinggal.

Aku mulai berpatroli keliling sekitar. Selama seminggu kami akan beristirahat disini, aku berharap tidak akan ada kelompok pengejar yang mengejar kita. Aku bersama Jendral harus kembali ke benteng Ying Zhou untuk berlindung dan menunggu bantuan, tetapi Benteng Ying Zhou masih cukup jauh, dan kekuatan prajurit sudah berkurang setengahnya akibat kekalahan ini. Maka tidak ada cara lain untuk beristirahat disini sementara.

Tengah malam aku kembali dan melihat semua telah masuk ke tenda dan mungkin sudah tidur, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Maka aku duduk diam diluar sambil melihati bintang yang bersinar terang. Tidak lama aku mendengar ada seseorang keluar dari tendanya, saat aku menengok itu adalah jendral. Ternyata Jendral belum tidur karena khawatir padaku. Selalu saja begitu. Lalu kami mulai mengobrol dan membicarakan keinginan apa saat kita selamat nanti. Aku mengatakan bukan keinginanku saat kita selamat, tetapi keinginanku saat ini. Jendral menanyakan apa keinginanmu itu?. Aku menjawab tentu keselamatan Jendral dan kebahagiaan jendral nantinya.

Saat aku mengatakan itu wajah Jendral langsung berubah marah, dia segera bangkit berdiri dan mengomeli aku, oh, ternyata dia tidak senang aku berbicara seperti itu, bukankah dia Tanya tentang keinginanku? Aku segera minta maaf dan dia segera memaafkanku dengan aku tidak berbicara seperti itu. Aku menanggapinya.

Kami bercerita banyak, kalau kita akan terus hidup dan kita dapat melihat damai, dimana kita melihat penduduk yang damai, hutan yang lebat, langit yang biru, sungai yang jernih, dan masing – masing dari kami memiliki keluarga dan memiliki anak. "Kalau anak kita berpasangan, ayo kita pasangkan mereka berdua" kata Jendral dengan entengnya. Ahahahaha.. aku hanya bisa tertawa karena semua terasa seperti mimpi untuk dapat merasakan pembicaraan itu. Hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tidur karena sudah larut malam.

Beberapa hari kami disana, tidak terlihat adanya kelompok pengejar. _Lalu kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?. _Pada hari keenam kami disana dan mulai berberes untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat kami tiba – tiba diserang!. _Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Mereka sebenarnya sudah sampai dan menunggu kelemahan kami!. _Kemudian terpaksa Jendral dan aku segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, semua prajurit lari tunggang langgang ke berbagai arah untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Saat aku menengok kebelakang aku melihat banyak prajurit ku dan jendral yang terbunuh, aku tidak dapat melihat ini lebih jauh lagi, maka aku segera membalikkan kudaku. Jendral segera memberhentikan kudanya dan menanyakan apa yang aku lakukan. **Aku tidak dapat membiarkan ini lebih jauh lagi! Pergilah jendral, selamatkan dirimu!.**

Jendral tetap saja bersikeras ingin ikut denganku. _Benar – benar keras kepala! _Maka aku mengomeli ia, memarahi dia sebagai jendral yang tidak boleh hanya mengkhawatirkan aku sahabatnya dibanding dengan prajuritnya yang setia sampai sejauh ini. **INGAT KAU ADALAH JENDRAL YANG DIMANA PARA PRAJURITMU SETIA PADAMU! TIDAKKAH KAU INGIN MELIHAT PRAJURITMU SELAMAT? BEGITUPUN PARA PRAJURITMU INGIN MELIHATMU SELAMAT! PERGI!**

Jendral tidak dapat berkata, dia akhirnya sadar, dengan nada sedih dia berkata "Kembalilah Zhao Ying, dan wujudkan mimpi kita". **Ya!. **Kemudian jendral memacu kudanya kearah Benteng Ying Zhou. _kita wujudkan mimpi kita, tapi aku khawatir aku tidak dapat berada disampingmu saat itu..karena itu aku ingin melihat mimpi itu dari matamu, jendral. _Disaat itu aku terus melihat kepergian jendral dan aku memacu kudaku kearah belakang barisan dan menolong prajurit yang masih bisa kutolong.

Dibagian belakang barisan aku melihat ada dua orang yang cakap juga melindungi barisan yang melarikan diri, namun disaat itu aku melihat ada prajurit yang terluka dikakinya, prajurit itu tidak bisa berjalan lagi, aku menuruni kudaku dan menaikkannya kekudaku, **Katakan pada Jendral, aku akan **_**selalu **_**baik – baik saja didalamnya. **Prajurit itu mengerti dan memacu kudanya kearah benteng Ying Zhou, kemudia aku mendatangi dua orang cakap yang tetap berusaha melindungi barisan sekaligus diri mereka.

Kami terus bertahan berusaha agar banyak prajurit kami yang selamat. Akhirnya sebentar lagi sampai pada benteng Ying Zhou dimana gerbang benteng yang besar telah terlihat. Aku mengatakan pada kedua orang cakap itu saat mereka memasuki gerbang, tutup gerbang dan kunci serapatnya. "Satu" akan menahan mereka! Untuk menyelamatkan "semua"nya.

"APA! Zhao Ying berkata seperti itu!"

(Jendral telah mendengar pesan dari Zhao Ying dari prajurit yang diserahkan kuda oleh Zhao Ying. Jendral segera keluar menuju gerbang yang mulai tertutup dengan sendirinya dengan ditengah adalah Zhao Ying yang menatap kedalam benteng dengan sebuah senyuman yang menisyaratkan "_Aku telah senang. Sangat amat senang bersamamu"_

Dan setelah itu gerbang tertutup sepenuhnya.

Setelah gerbang tertutup aku hanya mendengar teriakan jendral yang sangat menginginkan aku kembali, aku tidak dapat melakukan itu. Namun yang sangat aku kagetkan, ternyata dua orang cakap itu tidak masuk kedalam benteng, mereka tetap diluar dan menyatakan akan menjadi "Satu" dengan ku untuk menghalau musuh dan menyelamatkan "semua"nya. Mereka siap untuk mengorbankan nyawa mereka. Aku menghargai mereka. **Kita akan melihat masa depan dari mata orang – orang yang selamat didalam sana. **Aku melihat gerbang dan tetap mendengar suara panggilan namaku dari jendral berkali – kali.

Dan..

Yang ditunggu telah datang, musuh yang sekitar 500 prajurit telah menanti didepan kami, dengan aura membunuh mereka, kami bertiga berdiri didepan gerbang. Pada saat pertama, prajurit Wei melancarkan serangan panah, kami berhasil menghindar dengan adanya tameng kami, karena merasa serangan mereka tidak membuahkan hasil, mereka mulai mengerahkan prajurit berjalan dan prajurit berkuda maju dan mulai menyerang kami. Tidak satu persatu, tetapi mereka langsung mengelilingi kami, kami berusaha melawan dan tidak membiarkan ada yang maju bahkan menyentuh gerbang benteng.

Aku terus meneriakkan "_**PANJANG UMUR NEGARA SHU!" **_dan teriakkan ku diikuti kedua pengikutku itu, kami semakin berusaha melawan sambil mengucapkan itu. Tidak lama kemudian, satu orang dari pengikutku akhirnya terbunuh karena banyaknya jumlah orang yang kami tangani, dan tidak lama juga pengikutku tewas terbunuh. Aku merasakan alasan mengapa mereka dapat tewas terbunuh. Lelah dan sakit yang luar biasa. Ya, aku merasakannya, tetapi aku masih harus bertahan. Setidaknya aku harus melindungi gerbang hingga bantuan Negara kami datang.

Mereka dengan puluhan pasukannya segera mengelilingiku. Satu tusukan…dua tusukan…mulai mengenai tubuhku… dan kubalas dengan tebasan pada mereka..

Satu tebasan…dua tebasan… mengenai punggungku… dan aku mulai kehilangan pandanganku dan penghilatanku karena darah…

Hingga…

…

…

Zlebb!

_**Hahhhh!**_

Tanpa kusadari…darah mengalir dari mulutku…

Dan darah mengalir deras dari tubuhku…

Seorang prajurit pas menusukku dengan tombaknya mengenai tubuhku…menembus hingga punggungku…

Seketika itu aku memotong tombaknya dengan sisa kekuatanku…

Dan aku tidak dapat berdiri lagi..kakiku tidak dapat menopang diriku lagi…

Aku terputar dan akhirnya roboh dengan dapat melihat untuk terakhir kalinya…

GERBANG BENTENG YING ZHOU..

Yang telah aku lindungi dengan nyawaku…

_Thian masih memberikan aku kebahagiannya pada terakhir kalinya ternyata.._

_Apakah "satu" dari Negara Shu ini…dapat melindungi "semua"…?_

Itu satu pikiranku yang masih kupikirkan didalam ujung kematianku…

Yang kemudian aku mendengar….

"BANTUAN NEGARA SHU TELAH TIBA!"

_Syukurlah…syukurlah…. _Aku meneteskan air mata. Apa yang kuharapkan terkabul…ternyata tidak sia – sia…

Jendral…

Maaf, Maaf aku mengkhianati kepercayaanmu, hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan, aku menginginkan keselamatan jendral dan yang lainnya lebih dari siapapun. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun, hanya ini…

Aku mendoakan keselamatanmu jendral, aku tidak akan melupakan saat – saat kita bersama sejak kecil. Merawat bunga liar, menanam padi bersama, berlatih bersama, dan berperang sampai selama ini.

Aku tahu karena ini anda akan sangat membenci aku, tapi aku tidak dapat membiarkan banyak korban berjatuhan lebih dari ini.

Lebih baik mengorbankan "Satu" untuk menyelamatkan "banyak" nyawa.

Disaat terakhir yang ku ingat adalah…

"ZHAO YINGG!"

Panggilan Jendral…yang sangat aku rindukan…..

Maafkan aku….Jendral…

Aku menutup mataku…

Aku rasa aku telah melihat masa depan yang lebih indah dari yang kita bicarakan jendral…

Yaitu keselamatanmu…

Jangan Lupa jendral, tentang janjimu yang ingin melihat masa depanmu. Kamu tentu harus mewujudkannya..

Aku akan melihatnya dari matamu, meski aku tidak ada untuk membantumu mewujudkannya…

Harap dikehidupan yang selanjutnya…

Dimana kehidupan itu telah damai dan tidak ada lagi perang dan sungai darah…

Kita bertemu…

Dan mewujudkan pembicaraan kita, untuk memiliki keluarga, memiliki anak..

Lalu kita pasangkan anak kita…

Jendral….

…

…

…

…

THE END

* * *

><p>Sannkyuu! dibaca abis, dan maaf kalau aneh yak! XD<p>

**Tolong komennya untuk menjadikan saya lebih baik di kedepannya *plakk XD**


End file.
